


Lunch Breaks

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emergency doctor Kikuchi Fuma falls head over heels for his patient, Nakajima Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakajimalic3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajimalic3/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So this is something small I put together for nakajimalic3's Bday! It's not much, but I know how much you loved Fuma's role in Algernon, so I hope you will like this little AU :3

"Kikuchi-Sensei!" Two of the nurses called, making Fuma feel strangely caught as he looked up from his phone. "The deputy said we could take a break. You want to come to the cafeteria with us?"

"Um, thank you" Fuma said, trying to smile as he frantically searched for a response. "But there's stuff I need to take care of outside the hospital for today's lunch break."

"Awww, Kikuchi-Sensei is always so busy lately" the shorter one of the two of them, Kanou-San, frowned unhappily, but Shiratori-San quickly interjected: "It's fine, please feel free to join us should you change your mind!"

He heard the two of them murmur on the way out, and wondered if he was being too obvious. He tried to chase away the thought as he typed a quick " _Will be there in a minute_ " into the open chat window, sent it and grabbed his packed lunch to leave the room.

It’s not like he had been lying, though, he told himself as he hurried through the corridors until he reached a back door that led outside. Technically, the hospital grounds were _out_ of the hospital, and he had an appointment there, even if it was not of the nature he was comfortable telling them about.

He feebly hoped that none of his colleagues would happen to look out of the window and see him as he hurried down the little garden path until he found what he was looking for; or better, _who_ he was looking for.

Kento was spread over a bench, his broken ankle propped up on the free space next to him, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun shining on his face. A fond smile automatically spread across Fuma's lips as he watched him.

Nakajima Kento had appeared in the emergency room a little over a week ago. He had been involved in some kind of accident, some biker running into him on the street, and though it had been a quiet afternoon and everyone had been relatively free, Fuma had been sent to take care of him. The fate of being the youngest on shift. 

Not that Fuma had minded much, in retrospective: Kento was only one year older than him, academic assistant at the social studies institute of a nearby university, and stunningly attractive. 

There was something about Kento, something that had kept him in Fuma's mind the very same night as he had been trying to fall asleep. 

The next morning, Kento had been transferred to a room on the other side of the hospital, but Fuma had still gone out of his way to bribe the nice lady at the counter with convenience store cake to find out his room number.

He had strolled over to find him in his lunch break, armed with a cup of coffee - the good stuff they brewed up in the staff rooms, not the poison they sold at the cafeteria - and while Kento had seemed confused to see him, he had readily invited him to sit down for a chat.

Things had gone from there. Another lunch break over in Kento’s room, and the next one out in the gardens, enjoying the sun while talking about wherever the wind blew them - work, family, music, movies, and even the cheesy mangas Kento read. 

Kento’s taste and character differed from Fuma’s in many ways, but somehow, Fuma found that quite charming. Kento was cheerful and kind, and before he had known it, he had spent every free minute over the last week with him, and had fallen head over heels in love. 

In the present, Fuma indulged in looking at Kento for a little longer, his eyes hanging on the little birthmark on the bridge of his nose as the older boy opened his eyes and looked at Fuma like a deer caught in the headlights.

Fuma flashed him a smile and quickly took a seat next to him. Kento easily leaned back against Fuma’s side, tilting his head back so far that it rested on his shoulder and he could look at Fuma. 

“You’re late” he complained. “I waited for three hours.”

“It wasn’t three hours, it was half an hour” Fuma pointed out. “And I was busy saving lives, so it couldn’t be helped.” Kento popped an eyebrow questioningly, and Fuma chuckled, admitting: “Fine, maybe it wasn’t lives, but definitely a toe or two.”

Kento snorted, but let it drop.

“Anyways, I already ate. I was too hungry.”

“That’s fine” Fuma murmured, quickly opening the plastic box that contained his own lunch and digging in. 

He felt Kento’s eyes on his face for another few seconds, but when he looked up again, Kento was staring up at the sky, looking thoughtful.

“I have news” he said finally, his voice subdued. “I’m going to be released tomorrow.”

“Oh” Fuma said slowly, an irrational wave of disappointment washing over him. “That’s great.”

Kento only made a noncommittal noise in response, and for a moment, they were silent. 

Fuma’s pulse was pounding uncomfortably in his throat, and his voice sounded slightly choked as he finally said. “I will miss spending my lunch breaks with you, though.”

He was relieved when he saw Kento smile at that, seeming satisfied with the response. 

“Maybe you’d like to catch dinner some time, instead?” he asked tentatively, and Fuma could feel the tension in Kento’s shoulders from the way he was leaning against him. “I mean, I know you are all busy saving toes and possibly fingers, but maybe you can spare an hour or two for me?”

Fuma bit his lip to keep his grin in check, pretending to contemplate that for a moment. 

“Well, I guess. But if anyone ends up toeless at the end of the day, it will be your fault.”

Kento laughed at that, and Fuma quickly swallowed the last bit of his lunch before putting the empty plastic box back into the bag, planning to dump it into the next trash can on the way back later.

He blinked when Kento shifted against him, and suddenly, his head was pillowed in Fuma’s lap. Kento looked up at him sheepishly, as if expecting to be scolded, but Fuma felt warm and giddy as he looked down at him. Kento’s dark hair was fanned out against the turquoise material of his work pants, looking shiny and soft, and he could not stop himself from reaching out to touch it, catching a strand between his fingers and feeling its texture. 

“I know I should be happy to go home” Kento said very softly, and Fuma averted his gaze from the way the light caught in his hair and focused it on his big, brown eyes, finding them looking back at him with an intense look. “But instead, I feel sad about not seeing you every day. Is that stupid?”

Fuma smiled, feeling a little like he was back in middle school, crushing on a classmate and trying to look cool and unaffected whenever she as much as smiled at him. Only while his middle school crushes had mostly existed in his head, this seemed more real: He could feel the warmth of Kento’s body where they touched, and in the eyes looking back at him he could see every single one of his own emotions reflected: affection, excitement, nervousness, and maybe a tiny bit of fear. 

“Maybe it is” Fuma said finally, letting the strand of hair fall from his fingers, only to cup Kento’s cheek with his hand. “But I guess I’m stupid, too, then.”

Kento smiled and closed his eyes, letting Fuma draw a gentle finger over his cheekbone before turning his head into Fuma’s palm to kiss it. 

Fuma found it hard to breathe normally against all the butterflies flapping their wings against the walls of his stomach, but when Kento looked back up at him, Fuma’s mind blanked. 

He didn’t think about it as he leaned down and caught Kento’s lips with his own, but maybe, it was better this way. It was easy, to be swept away by his emotions when he was with Kento, and it felt too good to fight it. 

The angle was a little weird, but Kento’s lips were soft as they moved against his, and Fuma felt almost like he was flying. When he pulled away to look at him, Kento’s eyes were sparkling with happiness, and Fuma had never felt as stupidly in love with anyone in his whole life.

“Will you get in trouble for getting involved with a patient?” Kento asked softly, playfully, and Fuma snorted. 

“They will talk” he admitted with a shrug. “But you’re not _my_ patient anymore, so they can’t say anything.”

“Good” Kento noted, sifting his fingers through Fuma’s dark curls, and Fuma took it as an invitation to connect their lips once more. 


End file.
